Helena Potter to begin a different path
by DarkWolfHowlingLycan
Summary: Helena Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived. But what if our Favorite headmaster wasnt what he seemed? What if she was rescued from the Dursleys? Fem-Slytherin-Metemorphagus! Harry, Dumbledore and selective weasly bashing.
1. Prologue

**~AN- So, this is my first story posted on here. Please be kind and give actual reviews if you give any. I would love constructive criticism. It's a simply beautiful thing. However, "This Story IS Awful!" is not constructive criticism.**

 **Anyway onto the plot of the story. This Will contain Weasly/Dumbledore bashing with a potential for Hermione/McGonagall bashing later EVEN THOUGH they are two of my favorite characters. This is a Dark! Dumbledore, Dark-Fem-Slytherin! Harry. It is a Tiny bit of a crossover with some of my favorite myths being added into the story. Later on if this takes off it may become a Harry/Luna/OC pairing though let's just see where it goes from here. ~**

 **~Plot: What if the goblins noticed the odd changes in a certain head master and Unauthorized access to certain vault. What if they decided to contact one Miss. Helena Lilly Layla Potter? What if Miss. Potter was taken from the Dursleys, what if Our Harry Potter was a girl, in slytherin, and Dumbledore wasn't the Grandfatherly figure we thought he was? ~**

 **~Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling Does.**

There were two pops as an older lady and gentleman appeared watching a very average seeming house, the house being Number 4 Privet Drive. The lady looked helplessly at the older man. Soon the sound of a motorcycle filled the darkened street and a friendly looking giant of a man stepped off of the now landed motorcycle. The gentleman took a small bundle from the giant man's arms cradling it close and secretly glaring at the baby hidden within the folds of the blanket.

"Please Headmaster, they really are the worst sort of muggles around. I watched how they treat their own Son! Please Dumbledore, Don't leave her there with them." The older lady begged again to the older man but Dumbledore just smiled softly, and shook his head a dark twinkle in his eyes. He had his own plans for the child and for the child to have no will against him was one of them.

"No Professor McGonagall, the child must be with them. The Dursleys are the child's last blood relatives. As long as its home the blood wards will keep the child safe within them from all the death eaters still on the loose. As much as I hate it, it is for the _greater_ _good_ Professor. Though now, I believe you and Hagrid need to head back to Hogwarts now. To keep this place hidden." He smiled softly and gave a small shooing motion with his hand to the two others then watched as they left disappearing into the night then waits till the distant sound of a motorcycle fades into the distance. Then he turns and destroying the letter from McGonagall and sets the child in a basket on the door step with a letter of his own.

"Soon we will meet again. May they treat you well, Helena Lilly Potter. My tool against the dark." With those final words he strode into the night disappearing with a flash and a pop. The Female Dursley looking rather like a giraffe stepped out and picked up the letter reading and a slow shark like smile crossed her face as she grabbed the basket and took the now wakening child into the house screaming for her husband and son to get down to the kitchen her eyes hard and excited.

For the young child the night had taken a turn, one that wasn't in her favor.

 _Dear Mister and Misses Dursley,_

 _It has come to my attention that you are the last living blood relations of the Daughter of Lilly Potter. It has also come to my attention that you hate said mother and child. This is why I am leaving Helena Lilly Potter with you. Firstly, so that you and the child are protected, and secondly so that you can rid her of the will to disobey. He magic is bound so only a few_ _Accidents_ _can happen. Have fun with the child but leave her pure in all senses. If I find you have used her our contract is void. As such for your care you will receive 6,000 a month for her_ _care._

 _Take care,_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore._

 **AN: I am sorry if this chapter was short but the next chapter should be decently longer. I had fun writing this though it seems I have only added to my hatred of the Dursleys and Dumbledork. I did like him at times in the books but as I grow older I find myself disliking him more and more.**


	2. Chapter 1 Of Owls and Letters

**~AN: Your Typical disclaimer. I don't Own Harry Potter. ~**

 **Chapter One-A Letter from the Air**

A small bundle of red hair and dark clothes came tumbling down the stairs and fled out the back door to the screams of a man who looked remarkably like a walrus. Small whimpers could be heard as it curled up on the "bed" made out of grass clippings in a small burlap bag. She felt her body slowly though quicker than most heal the cuts and scrapes over her body and the surely broken ankle and wrist. She whimpered softly listening to the bolt being thrown on the garden shed locking her into her "room" the only time she had a room indoors was during the late fall, winter, and early spring while it was too cold and even then it was a small cupboard under the stairs. It was better than the garden shed admittedly but also worse in its own ways.

She looked up red hair shifting back to pure black eyes shifting to a soft violet listening for a while to the sound of the three Dursleys piling into their car and driving off. All she had asked was to go to the zoo with them. She shivered softly. Ten fell years with the Dursleys. She started a bit hearing the cry of a black owl next to her. It was watching almost expectantly and held out a leg showing a letter addressed to her. Hesitantly the girl took the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Miss. Helena Lilly Potter,_

 _It is to our great horror that we found recently that someone was tampering with your vaults. A large sum of gold and several Ancient Artifacts and Heirlooms of the Very Ancient and Very Noble House of Potter were reported missing in the last week. If you would please send a reply to this letter to arrange a time to meet with you, we would be much obliged._

 _Many Apologies,_

 _Goblin Master, Roganok_

Helen was startled and looked up at the owl who looked at her a little bemusedly. Quickly she grabbed a pen from under her mattress and a grass stained piece of paper humming softly and nervouse on what to write.

 _Dear Master Goblin,_

 _I am afraid I am very ignorant on what you are speaking of and of your customs. If you could please send someone to come, get me I would gladly come and speak with you but otherwise I don't even have a way to find you._

 _Thank you,_

 _Helena_

 _PS. My name is Helena?_

She quickly handed the letter to the owl after gently rubbing her head. She watched as the sweet owl flew through the hole in the roof and curled up tightly on her bed trembling softly in exhaustion as she watched to see if someone would come. Perhaps this would be a way for her to never return to this place again. She whimpered softly as an old pain spiked in her back through the many scars there that had formed before her magic was strong enough to heal her. Yes. This had to be the way out for her.

Helena's POV

A few hours had passed and I startled awake to the sound of a small pop. I looked up curling tightly into the corner in surprise seeing a strange looking little man stand before me. It kind of scared me. Who was this man? What was he? His teeth and ears were pointed and he was so short. I could feel myself shift a little bit in my fear eyes going a little lighter and hair a little darker in response to my emotions. He seemed friendly though and looked… sad even. Like he was sad that I was hurt. My bruises and cuts throbbed,

"Hello Lady Potter, I was sent to bring you to Master Roganok. From the looks of you, you left some things out of your letter. My name is Griphook. I am one of the many goblins at Gringots. You look absolutely exhausted my dear. May I carry you there, child so you need not tire yourself further?" The stra-… No Griphook the Goblin asked speaking softly. Already I felt safer with this man. Safer than I had in years.

"If it truly is no trouble. I seem even more tired than normal sir. But I also don't want to inconvenience you or make you get in trouble or cause you to be hurt by others. Do you think I will have to come back here?" I asked speaking softly looking down and carefully sliding from my spot and stumbling to my feet only to start to fall again being caught by Griphook and lifted into his arms.

"It is no trouble my lady, you poor thing. Even the goblin younglings are better off than you. Let me get you quickly to our master. Everything is worse than we thought and no you will never return here child as far as I am concerned little one." Griphook spoke softly with a sadness in his voice as he turned on a heel vanishing with a pop and carried me with him. It was so cold and I felt like I was being squeezed in on all sides. The last thing I remembered when we reappeared back out in a brightly lit building was the warmth of Griphook's arms the stinging cold and his voice murmuring softly for me to stay with him before darkness over took my senses and I knew no more. Perhaps now I was safe in this weird place.


	3. Chapter 2 Of Goblins and Trust

**~AN- Typical Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter; Sometimes I wish It was real but I don't own it. Good** ** _Day_**

 **Chapter Two- Goblins and Gringots**

A few goblins gasped as Griphook reappeared at Gringots with the rather still form of Helena Potter in his arms he seemed to murmurer quietly to the young girl for a long time as though trying to keep her awake then looked around almost helplessly. Only to then very quickly hurry off to the side still carrying the girl. Murmured, worried whispers filled the still and quiet. They had sent him for her during the time that Gringots was closed for lunch so that no one other than the goblins would be in and were immediately very glad of that decision. Though this couldn't be the girl though could it? She was all skin and bones and so pale, and were those Bruises on the poor girls body? What had happened?

Griphook was frantic in yelling to the cook goblins and the healing goblins on his way to their Master Roganoke's office to hurry and help him. The girl was obviously malnourished and sickeningly close to death. Griphook's eyes were wide and frantic terrified all of his paternal instincts screaming in anger and fear that this child would die in his arms. This girl had become his charge, he had promised her everything would be okay, at least now she would never return to those awful munduns. A messenger was quickly sent ahead and soon he had alerted their Master.

When Griphook reached The Master Goblins office he looked near helplessly at Roganoke and gently set the girl on a cot that was hovering there with the healers now fluttering around her. Griphook was visibly upset and worried and kept gently rubbing her head keeping the little girl calm. The healers recognized this and let him remain at the head of the cot giving her a few blood replenishing potions and also mending broken bones and cuts whispering angrily amongst themselves about the treatment of this girl. To the goblin kind hurting a child was of the gravest offence as children were uncommon to them with their long life spans.

"Griphook, can you explain all this to me? The messenger explained little and now I can see things are much worse than we thought after getting her response." Master Roganoke asked watching the poor little one on the cot. His eyes narrowed at the extent of damage his healers were having to fix and the pure fear he felt radiating from her. If it weren't for Griphook's magic, he could tell the healers wouldn't have been able to do anything as she would have been thrashing and trying to get away but her magic recognized Griphook's magic as safe and knew that he would protect her. It was these types of things he was grateful for when it came to orphan children. Once they found someone they knew was safe that person could calm them and help them through many of the transitions from the mundane world to that of the magical one.

~Griphook's POV~

I shook my head not really comprehending what was going on as I gently soothed the poor girl. My magic was the first friendly magic she had felt so my touch soothed her.

"I found her out in a garden shed Master, Locked in. she looked so frail and was obviously terrified. I soothed her as best as I could despite my anger towards her Relatives. There were fresh signs of abuse and when I noticed how weak she was I knew she would need food and healers immediately Master. How someone can treat Family this way… I don't understand it sir." I spoke slowly having heard our masters question wanting to cradle the small girl close again but knowing that I cannot.

"I think we should call the Lycan, he is her only magical family left. If he adopts her. Maybe she then can be safe with the downworlders. Everyone knows how protective they are of children. She's supposed to be ten but looks as though she is maybe five." I spoke again without prompting hoping I wouldn't be punished for it though it looked like our master was feeling the same way as I was. My instincts to protect younglings were showing through.

"I think that is a sound idea Griphook. I will have Remus called and I will also test for a loyalty potion just in case. Dumbledore said she was safe. Obviously we know now she was not safe. Everyone knows that Blood wards created by love are only activated by love. She was clearly not loved." Our master stated. I looked at Master Roganoke with a look akin to amazement and true loyalty and he just smiled a toothless Smile and shook his head.

Slowly I noticed that the healers had left and she was waking up. I waited patiently and was greeted by a soft smile and a sudden hug. I really do love hugs though I never told anyone and I relaxed hugging the smaller girl back softly giving a gentle smile as two quiet words reached my pointed ears.

 _Thank you._

 **~AN: I am debating on giving little Helena a Creature inheritance from an old story I was working on or one known So Poll Time! Vela, Angel, one of my making, Lycanthrope, or Vampire? Really do want your opinions. Thank you! ~**


	4. Chapter 3 Of Tests and Blood

**~AN: Like before I don't own Harry Potter, sorry. However, I do seem to own Hellen at this point. She isn't really Harry Potter anymore as she is taking a form of her own. ~**

~Helena's POV~

I hugged Griphook tightly murmuring a thank you in his ear craving the comfort from a friendly soul. He had been so kind to me already I could feel that I had been healed whether by him or another he had seen it done and protected and in turn I was very, very grateful. I spun around with a quiet squeak hearing someone clear their throat behind me eyes a little wide. The person was another goblin like Griphook though he seemed to be in charge and I relaxed quickly.

"It is not often one is willing to hug a Goblin, youngling. Yet I think this shows just how mature you are for your age little one. I am happy to get the chance to meet you though I am greatly saddened that it had to be in this manner. My name is Roganoke." He spoke softly in a calming and kind manner making me feel safer.

"Should I not have sir?? He saved me and I wanted to thank him…. was I bad again sir??" I grew worried. If I had been bad again maybe the nice goblin wouldn't be able to keep his promise. Maybe they would beat me like aunt and uncle and send me back. I don't wanna go back. Aunt and uncle are scary and hate me.

"No youngling you are not in trouble. It's going to be okay little one. We have a few things we want to do before we send you to a new home. One of which is a blood test, the other is much stronger healing and restoration to how you should be for a girl of your age. Is this okay with you little one?" Roganoke asked softly smiling gently at me and offered a hand in a gesture of friendship and caring. Slowly I stepped forward taking Roganoke's hand gently resting my hand in his shivering slightly.

"H-how is it done? The blood test? I trust you though. Just nervous about everything it's all so sudden. It's kinda scary. Though this is already so much better than aunt and uncles." I cringed at the thought of my aunt and uncle fearing already that they would find me and drag me back to the house and the shed away from these people.

"I can siphon a little blood or you can nick a finger and we let the blood fall into this potion here and lay a special piece of parchment into the parchment and then leave it for a few minutes while the parchment soaks up the potion and blood which will then reveal your ancestry and any inheritance that you may receive whether physical like a house or magical. Along with any contracts, bindings, potions, and Heiress titles tied to your person. We also wish to heal your body from the abuse it has been dealt and relieve it of any bindings upon it and stunting done to it that we can." Roganoke spoke softly and it made sense to me I looked at the softly bubbling potion with a little trepidation. It was a soft silvery color and was emitting a gentle blue smoke. It smelled nice but I got the feeling consumption would be most likely lethal. Then I saw the knife, it was beautiful softly curved and silver in color it had soft teal colored gem in the handle.

"I-I can nick my finger. It may be better if we don't know what all spells there are on me. Who knows what could happen and I don't wanna hurt anyone." I looked down desperately wishing that there was something I could have done to know before this point of all of this. Roganoke looked at me with a gentle smile as though proud of me.

"See I knew there was something special about you, youngling. Yes, it would seem you inherited both of your parent's intelligence. Not many younglings would think of the fact that different magic's interacting could have diverse effects between beneficial and detrimental. However, Goblin magic is different than Wizard and Witch magic. You still wish to use the knife?" I nodded softly at his words and he gently handed me the knife. I looked up at Roganoke and then softly cut my palm with the knife dropping the blood into the cauldron of the potion. Roganoke smiled softly and healed my hand and then dipped the parchment into the potion to leave it there while we started to softly converse about goblin wars and etiquette and magic. It was fascinating to me that it was so different from wizarding magic and the etiquette was so strange and complex. Suddenly Roganoke looked over at the paper and smiled.

"You ready to hear what you are little Helena?" He said Speaking softly. I nodded and smiled excited and happy that I would finally get some answers. It may not tell me who I am but at least I can know what I am.

"Please Sir." I leaned forward as he lifted the paper eyes widening as the paper grew in length paling a little bit.

"Mister Roganoke??"

 **AN: Hope you don't hate me for this cliff hanger. Wonder why Roganoke went pale. Guess you have to wait and see. Sorry I disappeared for a while. To those of you entering spring break have a wonderful break.**


	5. Chapter 4: I will be What?

_~Previously~_

 _"Please Sir." I leaned forward as he lifted the paper eyes widening as the paper grew in length paling a little bit._

 _"Mister Roganoke??"_

 **AN: Here we go. I hope you like it though it took a little turn that suprised even Me. Nope. It didnt. messing with you.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

(Helena's POV)

Roganoke looked up in amazement and fear and anger.

"The things been done to you child. It is very good that we found and got you when we did. the blocks alone. Not only that but the Inheritences." He shakes his head and heasitantly takes a breath ready to read as I lean forward fear and excitement pulsing through me.

" **Heirships:**

The Very Ancient And Very Noble House of Potter(Father)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black(God Father)

The Most Noble House Of Aouishi(Mother)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le'Fay(Mother)

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin(Mother)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Perverell (Father)

 **Ladyships:**

The Vary Ancient and Very Noble House of Potter(Father)"

Mister Roganoke took a breath pausing to let what had been read so far sink in to my poor brain. I was Heir to this many houses??? And what did Most Ancient or Most Noble mean??? For that matter what does Ancient or Noble mean here??

" **Active Bindings And Compulsions:**

 _Core Binding Age 2_ (Half Shattered;Dumbledore )

 _Core Binding Age 4_ (Half Shattered;Dumbledore)

 _Core Binding Age 5_ (Half Shattered;Dumbledore)

 _Core Binding Age 6_ (Half Shattered;Dumbledore)

 _Core Binding Age_ 7 (Half Shattered;Dumbledore)

 _Core Binding Age 8_ (Half Shattered;Dumbledore)

 _Parsletongue Natural Magic Age_ _4_ (Full;Dumbledore)

 _Creature Inheritances Age 4_ (Full;Dumbledore)

 _Soul Mate Conection Age 2_ (Full;Dumbledore)

 _Loyalty Compulsion-Griffindor, Molly Weasly, Ron Weasly, Dumbledor, Hogwarts_ (Dumbledore; Age 4; Full Power)

 _Hatred Compulsion-Slytherin, Severes Snape (Both Ways), Parsletongue, Creatures_ (Dumbledore; Age 4; Full Power)

 **Creature Inheritance:**

 _Angel_ (Bound, come into Inheritance Age 14)

 _Kawa-Kitsune_ (Bound, come into Inheritance Age 14)

 _Hell Hound-Earth/Fire_ (Bound, come into Inheritance Age 15)

 _Draconian_ (Bound, come into Inheritance Age 15)

 **Vualts:**

203 Potter

204 Heir Vualt Potter

202 Heir Vualt Black

001 Le'Fay

004 Perverell

016 Aouishi

10 Slytherin

 **Properties:**

Cottage in Godrics Hollow(Taken As Landmark;Not Repaid)

Potter Massion (Unplottable)

Cottage By Eastern Sea

Hasarna Mansion (Fire Realm)

Nacora Mansion (Air Realm)

Le'fay Manor (Unplotable)

Slytherin Manor (Unplotable)

Perverell Manor (Destroyed; Unplotable)

Aouishi Manor (Japan; Unplotable)"

He stoped lowering the paper at the top I could see my family tree a rather extensive one. I was glad to see the little bit of my family that was there. I looked up at Roganoke chewing softly on my lip.

"Mister Roganoke??? What do I do now??? Whats going to happen to me???? I am only Nine. I cant take care of myself... Not yet anyway. I cant go back to the Dursleys and this Dumbledor guy seems like really bad news...I am scared..."I spoke softly looking down at the end. I didnt like admitting that I was scared and Griphook seemed to understand and gently rubbed my head in a calming manner.

"I know child. We know an old frind of your Mother and Fathers that we contacted. We will check him over for any Loyalty or hatred compulsions and any bindings on him. Okay little one?? We will make sure you are healthy and safe." I smiled softly and nodded wanting to curl up and sleep. I felt tired and cold.

"Come child. Let us get you to the healers. We can talk about your accounts come morning. I can tell you are tired." Mister Roganoke nodded to Griphook who gently lifted me into his arms after we bowed. Well Griphook bowed and I tried to copy. He then carried me from the room to tbe healers.

(Roganoke's POV)

"I hope we can heal what they have done to you youngling. An elemental after all these years." I sighed softly after Griphook carried young Helena from the room. Now to prepair for Remus and all that we now have to do to fix this.

"Runner! Bring me the Potter Account Manager!! Now!!!"

 **An~ Whew. Well The Phoenix is out of the cage. Now. Remus Next Chapter or The Healers. Not sure yet. But we do get out Favorite WereWolf.**

 **Suprised by the inheritances?? It was a hard decision on whether it was a good idea or not but I hope it is. The whole Elemental thing is a Suprise.**

 **Kawa-River**

 **Kitsune-The Japanese Fox Spirit/Demon**

 **Aou-Blue**

 **Ishi-Stone**


	6. Chapter 5 Wolves and Of Healing

**An: So. Guess we get to see what happens next. Decided to put Helena's healing and Remus's meeting with Roganoke in the same chapter though they will only meet eachother next chapter. Now for this I want to make one thing clear. This Remus and Book/Movie Remus arent quite the same. I made a few changes to the wolf. I hope you like them.** ** _(Helena's P.O.V.)_** I felt oddly safe in Griphook's arms as he carried me curling in tightly as though to hide from the world. Griphook had noticed it seemed my fear of people so took me through the tunnels that wove around the main building. He kept up a steady yet slow conversation kept me relaxed and comfortable and also awake. It was strange in these tunnles compaired to the outside world. Here the dark was comfortable, safe and occasionally broken up by lights that glowed a soft red. I looked up startled as another goblin spoke having not noticed that Griphook had stopped as I had been staring at one of the little red lamps.

"Those are goblin made little on and few humans ever see these lamps. They are red to help the eyes adjust between the bright areas and the dark. My name is Amira. I will be your main healer while here." A gentle and nice looking lady stood in front of us at my look of suprise to see another human here she chuckled softly smileing calmly.

"I can understand the suprise. Only ten humans are ever hired to be healers here at a time. This is for both Goblin and Human safety as the healers rooms are deep down in the tunnles. Many more are more are employed by the goblins as curse breaker for tombs that they sometimes check over. Now Sir Goblin. Would you come in with our young charge?" She spoke softly and kindly. It amazed me that someone would be so kind. Griphook nodded carrying me through the doorway into a brightly lit room with white and cream walls. A small single person bed rested in the middle with shelves of herbs and medications and tools along the walls all with in easy reach of goblin and human alike. A few goblins were running about the room as Griphook gently set me on the bed moveing to the head of the bed to stay out of the way.

"We will be starting with a diagnosic spell to see if you have anything more than what we already know along with how we should treat it and then we will take the steps from there to make sure you are taken care of and in tip top shape. I fear the growth stunting may be a little permanant but we will see what we can do." Amira said softly and calmly gently takeing my hand to help reasure me of her intent and I smiled softly greatful to her. It was nice. I woundered if this was what it was like to have a real mom. If this is what it would have been like when I was sick if my mom and dad hadnt have been killed.

Soon Amira began chanting with the goblins and this feeling of warm ticklish tingling water ran over me from head to foot. It felt nice and comforting and almost refreshing and the chanting was so beautiful. A scroll of paper was recorded upon by silver-gold light. As it grew longer the looks on the faces of the goblins and Amira grew grimmer and angrier about whatever was on the scroll. It made me a little nervous but once the chanting stopped Amira gave me a small smile to try and reasure me that all will be okay.

"Well. Looks like along with healing you we now have the ability to press charges against your aunt, uncle, cousin, and Dumbledore for all they have done to you. What scares me the most right now is that scar. Why the Heck Dumbledore didnt have you brought to a healer before going to those miserable exscuses of living beings I have no clue. That scar, though houses remaints of Voldemorts soul. It luckily has been held off by what ever protective magic your mom left and your own latent magic. Since your mothers magic is helping you we will let it remain but we will be removing all else that is there and both of you along with healing many wounds and old scars from your family and reinstating blocked dormant genes. Do you understand little one???" Amira asked me as my eyes widen.

I looked at her in utter shock nodding. I have been housing part of my parents murderer???? But. How??? To sever someones soul didnt seem possiable to me yet I was the proof. Here I was living proof that someone had. It scared me.

"I understand Amira. Just please. Get him out of me quickly. I dont wanna play host to him. He is a meany and scary." I kept quieter shaking softly. I wanted him out period. Even if they did nothing else I wanted him out. Amira just nodded and begain prepping the chamber soon I was laying down on the bed wrists in rather comfortable restraints along with my ankles to prevent me from thrashing and hurting myself.

And then the pain, chanting and screaming began.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _(Roganoke's P.O.V.)_**

Its sighed as the Potter account manager left. Aparently the Potters werent the only major family that had been messed with. However the Potters accounts were the only ones that Dumbledore had messed with. Which honestly rather comfuses me. If he wants control so bad why wasnt he tampering with the others? I neatend up what I could before starting to work on the mountians of paper work from all of the other accounts tampered with. I was starting to get a headache when I heard my door open and the greeting growl of Remus Lupin. I then looked up to see the golden glowing eyes of said werewolf.

"What is this about someone hurting My cub?"


	7. Authors note

**I apologize now for the long hiatus. My life kind of exsploded for the last little bit and I was not in a stable place to be writing this story or anything else but I'm Back! I apologize for the excess of punctuation in past chapters I will work on editing it out eventually though it will be hard so I apologize if chapters disappear for a bit.** **I am working on another chapter that I hope to have out really soon. I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter. have a wonderful day and see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 6 The Deep One

**Here we go again an apology for the long wait and hiatus from this story but Helena is remembered and this story shall continue. I am considering doing a side story with this for my OC. Helena would meet them in this story's equivalent of Prisoner of Askaban. My favorite of the books if I must choose.** **Anyway. On with our story.** **Figured it should continue while I edit everything else. May have Helena and Remus meet in another chapter sorry for dragging that out as well.**

 _"What is this about someone hurting My cub?"_

\--

Roganoke gulped silently. Goblins are fierce warriors and he was no exception but even the goblins knew not to mess with a Deep One or their cubs. That Remus already veiwed the youngling as his was a good sign. His wolf was a strong one as is.

"First Master Remus I have a test I promised to the youngling I would do. A simple blood test to check for loyalty or compulsion potion along with bindings. We have reason to believe that Dumbledore is not as Light as we all thought." Roganoke spoke carefully trying to choose words that would not anger the wolf and Remus further. Showing his wisdom as Remus's eyes were already glowing a golden hue hiding in a half truth the fact that Roganoke never believed that Dumbledore was as good as everyone always claimed. He flinched before calming as Remus growled then settled tearing his own skin with his teeth.

"Just get it over with quickly. I want to see my cub." Remus growled teeth flashing in frustration. Roanoke nodded understanding and softly as possible collected the blood tossing it the culdren from before though the potion itself was new. He squirmed softly under the sharp gaze of Remus not particularly comfortable with the intensity till the potion turned a soft violet color and he dipped the parchment into it waiting a second before removing it with a flick of his wrist gasping as it too grew longer.

(Remus's POV)

I growled softly in irritation he was dragging this out I need to see my cub. Check her over myself to see how she is. I watched him pull the parchment from the potion eyes widening as it lengthened considerably and Roganoke went pale having always respected the Master Goblin I was now even more nervous.

"You never told me you had been an Alpha. Why have it bound?" Ragnorak spoke quietly near unnoticed amazement in his voice and I was shocked. I had been an Alpha? It made sense in some ways. Why the others listened more often to me than anyone else especially when I was angry.

"I didn't know. I wish I had. When- When was it bound?" I asked tiredly sinking back in my chair. I was tired and worn. I had always known that Dumbledore was trouble.

"Age eleven it seems though that was broken at age sixteen and reapplied at age 20." Roganoke said softly looking on at the paper worry evident on his face. "but that it's the least of the compulsions and poisons in your body. it is a good thing we made you wait to see the youngling. One of the of the compulsions on you was a hatred towards young Helena only activated though if you saw her close enough to the full moon." the goblin king continued.

"The full moon is in two nights I would have hated her... Can you undo all of this?" I asked my eyes dulling softly tired of the games that man could play.

"Yes. Halbern will show you the way." Roganoke said as I stood impatient to see the child. I had to make sure she was all right. My little one.


	9. Chapter 7 Into the Fire

**So Remus and Helena will be meeting this chapter. Probably long awaited and I'm sorry that it took so long. I was toying with a few ideas on why he is so protective of her and why he might claim Helena as "His cub." I think I finally settled on James being an absent father and not really loving or caring for Helena only for her mother Lilly. We know that Lilly loved her and I always felt that Remus and Lilly would have had a deep and close friendship hence him kind of taking over as a father. However I won't go into that detail till later on. Just hashing out a plan. Never the less Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and never will. As such any Oc's are mine and I will put descriptors of them at the end of the first chapter they first appear in if they will be reoccurring characters. In this chapter the concept if feathers will be brushed over and will be gone into** **deeper at a later date.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

(Remus's point of view)

Goblins were in many ways amazing. After healing me and releasing everything that bound me, something that greatly pleased and relaxed the wolf despite the pain, they carefully took stock of the feathers that were destroyed during the healing and brought me new ones to replace them smiling grimly understanding the meanings of the spotted woodpecker threaded through the hair at the base of my neck. It was deeply appreciated and definitely earned them even more favor from me, that respect was rarely shown by others, only adding to what the healing of my cub brought them.

My Cub. The poor thing was still unconscious three days after her healing and I worried for her. After all I awoke the day after mine. She would probably need a new name. Definitely new clothes and books and hopefully she would accept some soft toys. She looks so thin and sickly compared to the healthy child she once was. Thinking of all she had been through caused rage to flood my body from the wolf and myself.

"My Cub. Wont let anyone hurt you again." I growled softly. Suprised I saw her eyelids flicker at my words. Excitedly I rang the small bell next to her bed to alert the nurses not wanting to leave her side. ~She's waking up! Cub is Waking up!~ The wolf seemed to howl happily. We both purred happily as her eyes flickered open revealing stormy grey and green eyes.

"Cub? You remember me?"

(Helena's pov)

 _Cub? You remember me?_

I heard the man in front of me speck and a warm familiar comfort seemed to fill me at his words. He had pretty mouse brown/red hair and golden eyes. He felt safe. I remembered him somewhat. Siri? No. Uncle Paddy had black hair.

"Moony" I crooned softly voice raspy from disuse and screaming. The M- No. Moony quickly held a straw to my lips letting me drink cool water to sooth my sore throat. I gave a small whine as my stomach rumbled scared I was going to get in trouble only to be surprised as a look of sorrow crossed his face.

"Sweetie? Were you punished for eating at your aunts?" Moony asked. His voice seemed sad and choked. I hesitantly nodded and to my surprise he snarled angry, but, seemingly not at me. I slowly relaxed being around him and drifted off again just as a nurse came in and fell into a restful peaceful sleep finally free of deadly sickly green light and screams.

I seemed to fall in and out of wakefulness for that day and the next. Pain was a near constant companion when awake and so was Moony. He was quick to defend me and protect me. I felt like he truly loved me and he continued to prove that he does. i felt safe because of him. I have vague memories of mommy and father and Moony got mad when the one time I was awake long enough to tell him what I had been told about how mommy and father died. I wish I could have staid awake long enough to learn the truth but I felt happy. He truly cares about me.

the simple words: "Dursleys house isn't home anymore. Can I stay with you Moony?" were my last words before drifting off again much to his evident happiness.

(Dumbledore's POV)

In the last three days the trinkets attuned to Helena and Remus had slowly gone haywire and a few had flat out stopped working not that the old man noticed. Besides not all had worked in the first place even if he didn't know that. On the fourth day everything tied to Helena and Remus suddenly stopped working, shattered then went up in flames much to his dismay. Immediately he called Severus and McGonagal into his office and expressed the need to check in on Helena despite never having done so in the past.

 ** _For reference till I put up the list of feather languages along with other stuff Spotted woodpecker is feeling uncomfortable and challenged and stressed._**


	10. Chapter 8: Through Turmoil

**Here we go. Next chapter and a Dumbledore one. Sorry if its pathetically short as I'm reluctant to do purely Dumbledore chapters.**

 **Poll though.**

 **Good and controlled Voldy or lesser of two evils? I'm leaning towards controlled good.**

 **Harry potter isnt mine.**

 **Enjoy**

Dumbledore was haveing the worst week imaginable. His puppet had seemingly run away and he couldnt track the little demon. Not only that but Severus wasnt talling him anything from his meetings with the former dark lord. Not even Mrs. McGonagal was talking to him and for the lige of him he had no idea why though he had her and young miss Tonks searching for the child. Tonls had vollentered after hearing that Helena was like her thinking she might calm the child.

Dumbledore was still not happy with the situation as no one had seen or gotten a hold of one Remus Lupin either. It was starting to seem like they had both either run or been taken. Not that it conserned him if Remus had taken the girl he would return her soon in at least one piece. after all the full passed three days ago. His plans would come to tuition. He wpuld have his puppets. All of them and He would make sure that voldemort Died. With that he smiled and went back to plotting everything he could. Thank goodness Cornelius was such a good pawn.


	11. Chapter 9:The Begining

New Chapter

Hello youlovelys.

I do have a poll up as far as voldemort partially for this story and partially for anotger one I have mulling around in my mind. I will keep going with this story no matter what and I am looking at doing a seperat one for each year so I am going to be working on multiple chapters each month but my goal is to get at least one main chapter out and attempt to get one edit done per week but unfortunately my job takes up a lot of my time.

Anyway on with the story.

~parsle~

 **Flash back**

 _Mind speak_

(Helena's POV)

When I woke up again Moony was asleep in his chair next to me sitting so he could see me and the door.It felt nice being protected and I smiledfeeling lighter than normal. Heasitently I sat up feeling wonder at the lack of pain and discomfort in my body. I felthungry so I started looking around the room hopeing there might be something to eat but I dont want to get in trouble.

All ofthe sudden the doorbangedopen startling me and startled Moony awake who imeadiatly snarled stepping between me and jthe three wizards and two goblins who had come rushing in behind. He was tence and held a strange peice of wood at an angle from his body adding tothe protective and almost menacing look. I tried to hide in my covers as the goblins moved and stood next to Moony backing him upand offering more protection. I dont understand. Whydid they come in here? Why are they all holding sticks?

~whats going on Moony?!~

(Moony's POV)

I awoke to the banging of the door and the startled squeak of my cub and stood quickly tbetween her and the men growling. They drew their wands and I quickly drew mine knowing my eyes would be glowing at this point two goblins at this point had rushed in and joined me in standing between the men and my cub.

 _I wont let them hurt you cub._

"What is the meaning of this!? King Roganoke instructed you not to disturb the wolf and his cub and to go stright to his office!" The goblin on the right bearing his teeth causing the men to step back.

"Defying orders again Kingsly? Deciding its a good idea to try and separate a downworlder and his cub again Kingsly? Leave. Go to the King. Not only did you disrespect and defie theKing of the Goblins in his realm.You tarnished your honor and image." I snarled angered further. He defied the King in his realm. He disregarded and insulted my Ally. This would not end well.

 **"To let you know we goblins take great responsibility when it comes to our customers and even more responsibilitywithaccounts like the Potters. So to let you know when we found out that something was wrong with the accounts we imidiatly started looking into it and correcting the situation. Untill Helena comes of age I will personally over see her accounts while the others under that goblin have been reassigned already. Turns out our dear headmaster had a particular intrest in the girl. Soon as she gives the comand we can reclaim everything taken from her.You can rest assured the goblin that allowed this to happen and disgraced us is being punished fully." At that last sentence King Roganoke smiled a truly terrifying and blood thirsty smile showing all of his pointed teeth.**

Just remembering that mademe shiver knowing how terrifying the goblins can be. I smirked as the three men were grabbed to be brought before the King. This would be interesting to hear about later. We need to look at adoption sooner I think.


End file.
